The invention relates to a lifter, in particular a palletizer.
Lifters having an articulated swivel arm are known as so-called robots for use in many technical fields. These are also being increasingly used in the field of packaging technology as palletizers for receiving (Large) packages or cartons from a lower level in particular from a feed conveyor, and for automatic transfer to one or more pallets. The operation of a lifter of this type generally proceeds in jolts. The toothed belt connected on one side to the load carrier and on the other side to a drive is accordingly loaded joltily, the loading on the toothed belt being particularly critical in the area where it is attached to the load carrier. Here, there is the risk of the toothed belt actually coming off after prolonged service and corresponding fatigue of the toothed belt material.